comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Comunidad Central Discusión:Adopciones
|1}}/encabezado}} Wikia Love Live! :Hola Byakko Nestar, encantado de saludarte, ¿podrás por favor presentar aquí el enlace a la publicación del foro? Mientras tanto mantén tu actividad en la wikia. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:01 16 jun 2015 (UTC) ::Esta es la pagina: http://es.love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Foro:Seccion_de_administradores?t=20150609053210 , saludos. Byakko Nestar (muro) :::Hilo:95373#4. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:02 19 jun 2015 (UTC) ::::Hilo:95373#7. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:45 15 jul 2015 (UTC) Casi Ángeles :Hola Flopy288, encantado de saludarte, veo que tienes un amplio historial de contribuciones pero te explico que para poder adoptar tienes que estar activa durante el proceso de adopción, es decir en la actualidad, añadiendo contenido y contactando usuarios, (especialmente si son nuevos para desarrollar la comunidad), tu última edición es del 3 de julio tras un par de semanas de inactividad por lo que tienes que retomar la actividad y mantenerla al menos durante una semana. Muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:26 6 jul 2015 (UTC) Yume Nikki Wiki en Español Pinchi Mono :v (muro) 19:19 8 jul 2015 (UTC)Pinchi Mono :vPinchi Mono :v (muro) 19:19 8 jul 2015 (UTC) :Hola Pinchi Mono, tal y como dicen los requisitos de adopción, no puedes adoptar ahora porque has fundado y recibido permisos de administrador en 5 wikias hace menos de un mes, te las nombro aquí para que las tengas en cuenta: aquí te nombraron administrador hoy, aquí te nombraron administrador el 5 de julio, esta fundadda por ti hoy, esta otra fundada por ti el 2 de julio y esta fundada por ti el 27 de junio, por lo tanto no puedes solicitar una adopción hasta el 8 de agosto como mínimo. Un saludo y te recomiendo que leas los requisitos antes de hacer otra solicitud. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:28 8 jul 2015 (UTC) ::Hilo:96667. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:35 9 jul 2015 (UTC) PES :Lo siento no puedes adoptar, te han bloqueado hoy mismo aquí por hacer esto. Además te nombraron admin aquí hoy también por lo que tendrías que esperar un mes para poder adoptar siempre que no estés bloqueado en ninguna otra wikia. Lee los requisitos de adopción. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:04 9 jul 2015 (UTC) Wiki Pripara :Hola DREAMINGCODE13, llevas muy buen camino para adoptar la wikia, veo también que has preguntado a un usuario activo y que tienes la aprobación del otro usuario, cuando te responda el primero avísame, mientras sigue así y reviso cuando lleves al menos una semana editando. Un saludo y muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:16 9 jul 2015 (UTC) ::Esta bien , voy a esperar, GraciasDREAMINGCODE13 (muro) 23:32 9 jul 2015 (UTC) :::Hilo:96830. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:47 13 jul 2015 (UTC) Gravity Falls: Un Verano de Misterios :Hola de nuevo Mystery71, me alegro de volver a leerte, no tienes que disculparte cada uno edita cuando puede, como la burócrata no responde y está inactiva desde más de un mes ya no hace falta que le vuelvas a dejar otro mensaje. Lo que sí que sigue haciendo falta es una votación, ya que como en la anterior vez, ahora también se ven usuarios que han editado recientemente, veo que ya la has publicado en tu blog, bien hecho, cuando haya transcurrido una semana desde que la publicaste presenta un enlace aquí, también puedes invitar a los usuarios a que dejen sus comentarios. Espero que vaya todo muy bien, ya me avisarás, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:14 11 jul 2015 (UTC) ::Hola, Zeist! aqui te dejo el enlace de mi blog http://es.gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Mystery71. ::También el de la votación http://es.gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Votaci%C3%B3n%3A_Administrador; no sabia como hacer una, asi que la cree como si fuera una página, pérdón. ::Y la del foro http://es.gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:7341 ::Espero tu respuesta. Gracias de antemano. -- Mystery71 (muro) 02:50 22 jul 2015 (UTC) :::Hola Mystery71, no hacia falta que hiceras tres votaciones, con la del blog ya la tenías hecha, de todas formas nadie ha dicho nada y actualmente la wikia no está disponible para la adopción ya que la burócrata 4Meiko4 está activa, editó hace unos días. Habla con ella de nuevo y explícale lo que se necesita hacer para mejorar la wikia. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 10:07 22 jul 2015 (UTC) Acepedia :Hola Juanchostyle1223, adelante con la adopción, actualmente estás tú solo, así que muchos ánimos, mantén la constancia editando durante al menos una semana y podrás adoptarla. Reviso para entonces, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:48 13 jul 2015 (UTC) ::Hola Zeist, ya ha pasado una semana y pues quiero primero que veas el progreso, he avanzado con la creacion de varios articulos nuevos, y segundo he trabajado experimentando para crear nuevas plantillas. Quiero adicionar que no tengo acceso a la herramienta Mapas de Wikia, por lo que me seria de gran ayuda una pronta respuesta para iniciar el desarrollo de manera optima de esta misma. Espero pronta respuesta, gracias. De Antemano Juanchostyle1223 (muro) 17:40 19 jul 2015 (UTC) :::Hola Juanchostyle1223, vas muy bien, quizá un poco justo para tu adopción, teniendo en cuenta que ha habido un salto en la continuidad de tus ediciones, es mejor avisar cuando lleves un poco más tiempo de tiempo editando, por favor tenlo en cuenta la próxima vez. Para crear plantillas se debe usar el prefijo plantilla:Nombre de la página,(ver Ayuda:Plantillas), actualmente no hay ediciones tuyas en el espacio de plantilla. ¿Dónde las has hecho? Espero tu respuesta y mientras sigue editando. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:21 19 jul 2015 (UTC) ::::Hola de nuevo, veo que no hay respuesta tuya ni tampoco actividad desde el 19 de julio, por favor avísame si retomas la actividad o por el contrario no quieres seguir con el proceso de adopción. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:49 25 jul 2015 (UTC) ::::Hola Zeist, perdona la inactividad, estuve de traslado y no pude tener conexion durante ello, si, retomaré la actividad, mil disculpas, Un saludo Juanchostyle1223 (muro) 19:05 25 jul 2015 (UTC) :::::No te preocupes, no hay nada que disculpar, cada uno edita cuando puede, sigue así y reviso en unos días. Muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:55 29 jul 2015 (UTC) Powerrangerssupersentai :Hola Javier, la votación es necesaria cuando hay usuarios de la comunidad editando recientemente, como no es el caso no hacía falta (no obstante nunca están de más los apoyos vengan de donde vengan). Como llevas más de una semana editando activamente ya tienes concedida la adopción. Espero que te vaya muy bien con la wikia, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:49 13 jul 2015 (UTC) Bee & Puppycat Wiki Ups! Lo siento, accidentalmente envie doble petición, asegúrate de solo tomar en cuenta esta. [[User:SKYNX|'SKYNX']] | [[User Talk:SKYNX|'Muro'']] | '' 17:14 12 jul 2015 (UTC) :Hola SKYNX, no hay problema, si te pasa otra vez simplemente quita una de las dos. Primero se solicita administrador, burócrata es para cuando tienes más de un mes de experiencia como administrador activo en esa comunidad. Al menos tienes que crear un artículo nuevo y mantener la edición constante durante una semana. ¿Por qué te bloquearon aquí? no veo edición tuya que merezca un bloqueo permanente. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:36 13 jul 2015 (UTC) :Hola de nuevo! Y está bien, que sea administrador. No veo artículos pendientes para crear ahí ya que la serie solo cuenta con 4 episodios y sus artículos ya están redactados. Lo unico que puedo hacer es editarlos, ya que tienen cierta cantidad de errores. :Más Allá del Jardín es una nueva serie estrenada en Cartoon Network, mi hermano entró y comenzó a hacer vandalismo, tenemos la misma ip por tanto mi cuenta queda bloqueada :( pero tampoco pienso volver a entrar ahí. :Saludos! :[[User:SKYNX|'SKYNX']] | [[User Talk:SKYNX|'Muro'']] | '' 00:32 14 jul 2015 (UTC) :(y espero no decirle otro wiki a mi hermano jeje) :Entré al wiki esa y examine la fecha y hor ade bloqueo de mi hermano y la de mi cuenta.. Tienen horas diferentes, el tipo tal vez me tomó como 'vandalismo' al subir una imagen posteriormente usada por mi hermano para vaciar páginas. Saludos [[User:SKYNX|'SKYNX']] | [[User Talk:SKYNX|'Muro'']] | '' 00:43 14 jul 2015 (UTC) ::Te invito a que revises la lista de páginas requeridas, intenta azulear todos los que puedas, al menos uno, por ejemplo se pueden crear los artículos sobre actores de voz que aparecen en algunos artículos. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 09:54 14 jul 2015 (UTC) ::Hola, si bien he revisado ALGUNAS de esas páginas no son necesarias de crear, simplemente cambiarles el nombre o ponerles una redirección, y otras, dejarlas inexistentes dado a que no tienen que ver con la serie en sí. Te avisaré aquí posterior a haber hecho 5 cambios hoy. Saludos. ::[[User:SKYNX|'SKYNX']] | [[User Talk:SKYNX|'Muro'']] | '' 16:36 14 jul 2015 (UTC) ::Hola de nuevo! he creado las páginas de actores de doblaje y páginas que YO ME SABÍA (por ejemplo de un staff que aun no ha sido redactada pero yo si conocía de ese staff). Aquí tienes una imagen de mis últimas contribuciones. http://prntscr.com/7soqmm He agregado más que nada a actores de doblaje y unas ediciones en plantillas. Saludos y creo que eso es todo por hoy. ::[[User:SKYNX|'SKYNX']] | [[User Talk:SKYNX|'Muro'']] | '' 19:21 14 jul 2015 (UTC) :::Muy bien al final sí que se podían crear artículos, la lista de páginas requeridas es muy útil para saber que se puede crear, dejar como redirecciones, o quitar enlaces si no tienen relación con el tema. Ahora ya has cumplido con el requisito de crear al menos una página de contenido. Mantén la actividad y podrás adoptar a partir de cuando lleves al menos una semana completa editando. Un saludo, ah y recuerda que no hace falta que hagas una captura de pantalla de tus contribuciones, eso ya lo vemos en el enlace de contribuciones de esta solicitud y en el de tu página de usuario, así como toda la actividad que hay en la wikia en el enlace de los cambios recientes. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:14 15 jul 2015 (UTC) :::No hay problema! Saludos. Te aviso cuando haya pasado la semana ;) :::[[User:SKYNX|'SKYNX']] | [[User Talk:SKYNX|'Muro'']] | '' 02:09 15 jul 2015 (UTC) ::::Hola, veo que ya pasó la semana según mi fecha de registro. ::::Saludos. [[User:SKYNX|'SKYNX']] | [[User Talk:SKYNX|'Muro'']] | '' 16:37 18 jul 2015 (UTC) :::::Muchos éxitos con la wikia. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:00 18 jul 2015 (UTC) :::::Gracias, al ver inactividad de otros administradores creo que en esta ocasión será necesario quitarles el cargo. Un saludo.[[User:SKYNX|'SKYNX']] | [[User Talk:SKYNX|'Muro'']] | '' 18:34 18 jul 2015 (UTC) :::::Aunque creo que debería de hacerlo usted o algún staff de wikia . ::::::Los administradores los podrás destituir cuando tengas el rango de burócrata y si la comunidad está de acuerdo, pero para hacer eso primero debes de crear comunidad, y si lo consigues solicitar el rango de burócrata aquí cuando lleves un mes de experiencia como administrador activo y la comunidad esté de acuerdo mediante votación. Para destituir a los burócratas se encarga el staff e igualmente hay que avisar al burócrata y que la comunidad esté de acuerdo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:13 18 jul 2015 (UTC) HITMAN WIKI :Hola Lance Vance D., actualmente no has editado nada en esa wikia por lo que no cumples los requisitos de adopción, tienes que empezar a editar y mantener la actividad constante durante una semana. Avísame cuando lo hayas hecho. Un saludo y muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:44 13 jul 2015 (UTC) Flapjack :Hola LucyTheRainbow01987, primero se solicita ser administrador, burócrata lo puedes solicitar cuando tengas un mes de experiencia como administradora activa en esa wikia. Reviso mañana, sigue así, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 10:46 14 jul 2015 (UTC) ::Ya lo tienes, mucha suerte con la comunidad, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:21 15 jul 2015 (UTC) Logopedia :Hola ElioJesús, muchos ánimos con la transformación, para poder adoptarla tienes que editar en la actualidad, al menos durante una semana seguida. Mientras haces eso, déjale un mensaje en el muro de Danke7, él es el fundador y aunque está inactivo se conectó a Wikia hace una semana y te puede nombrar administrador, no pierdes nada por preguntarle. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:33 15 jul 2015 (UTC) Wiki Pokecreated :Hola ONU, actualmente no puedes adoptar porque has recibido permisos de administrador hace menos de un mes en esta otra wikia (el 30 de junio). Puedes volver a solicitarlo a partir del 30 de julio. Mientras, aprovecha para editar y para contactar con varios de los burócratas (Monkey.D.Coockie, Sonnyzombie, Thefrigoman, Yoelmejorxd5) ya que aunque están inactivos, se han conectado recientemente a Wikia y te podrían nombrar administrador. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:19 15 jul 2015 (UTC) Wiki The Witcher :Hola Aartem, primero se solicita ser administrador, (burócrata es para cuando tienes un mes de experiencia como administrador activo y tu comunidad está de acuerdo mediante votación). Para poder darte la adopción como administrador solo tienes que mantener la actividad durante una semana completa desde que retomaste la actividad. Reviso para entonces, muchos ánimos. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:08 19 jul 2015 (UTC) ::Muchos ánimos y no te detengas ahora si quieres adoptar. Reviso dentro de más días o bien avísame si retomas la actividad. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:38 25 jul 2015 (UTC) ::PD: Un "usuario común" como así dices puede hacer muchas cosas para mejorar una comunidad, solo con aportar en el contenido ya es más que mucho, ya que el contenido de los artículos es la base, la parte más sustancial que puede ofrecer una wikia a los visitantes. Muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:38 25 jul 2015 (UTC) Need for Speed Wiki :Seguro que sí, felicidades y muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:12 21 jul 2015 (UTC) D-Frag! :Hola, en total has editado 3 días separados por largos periodos de tiempo. Esta es la tercera vez que lo intentas (1ª y 2ª), y te repito lo mismo que en las anteriores veces: Si quieres adoptar la wikia tienes que editar y mantener la constancia allí durante una semana seguida, de lo contrario la solicitud será declinada. Avisa al fundador de que quieres adoptar la wikia ya que está activo en otras wikias y leerá tu mensaje y te puede nombrar administrador directamente. Muchos ánimos y a ver si a la tercera va la vedida. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:29 21 jul 2015 (UTC) Star Fox Wiki :Bien, he encontrado el hilo en donde tenías la recomendación del otro administrador, la próxima vez recuerda presentarlo en la solicitud para agilizar el proceso. Mucha suerte con la wikia, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 15:48 21 jul 2015 (UTC) WIki Sonic Fanon (II intento) :Hola Electro, mantén la constancia editando durante una semana (como mínimo) y a partir de ahí podrás adoptar, muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 10:19 22 jul 2015 (UTC) ::Ya tienes la adopción concedida. Felicidades y mucha suerte con la comunidad. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:19 27 jul 2015 (UTC) Digimon-Creators ---- :Hola ~Sword~Light~, la solicitud no se puede hacer en nombre de otro, tiene que ser el interesado en adoptar el que haga la solicitud y poner su nombre de usuario en la plantilla como corresponde. Y segundo ya hice las comprobaciones y el usuario Pokemonforever122 no puede adoptar hasta el 23 de agosto, actualmente no cumple 2 requisitos que no voy a mencionar ya que la solicitud no la ha hecho él. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 01:01 25 jul 2015 (UTC) Wiki League of Legends :Hola Sigroy, sigue manteniendo tus ediciones durante una semana desde que retomaste la actividad el 23 de este mes y podrás adoptar. Tienes un camino más rápido preguntando a Bleetoh si te puede nombrar administrador porque aunque no edita desde hace 1 mes, sí que se conectó a Wikia hace poco y puede que lea tu mensaje. Si mientras tanto aparecen más usuarios editando tendrás que consultarles si están de acuerdo con que adoptes la wikia. Muchos ánimos y avísame de cualquier novedad. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 01:28 25 jul 2015 (UTC) ::Ya eres administrador, espero que te cunda mucho en este proyecto que acabas de adoptar y que tengas muchos éxitos, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:56 29 jul 2015 (UTC) Wiki onepunch-man :Hola Jairoswagger, para conseguir la adopción tienes que editar de manera constante durante una semana, y también crear un artículo nuevo. Muchos ánimos y reviso más adelante para ver tu progreso. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:58 25 jul 2015 (UTC) Steven Universe Wiki :Hola 67rojito, no cumples los requisitos porque actualmente solo tienes 1 edición y además la comunidad de Steven Universe Wiki ya tiene varios administradores activos por lo que la wikia no está disponible para la adopción. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:31 26 jul 2015 (UTC) Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki :Hola FedeRyu, veo que la votación va muy bien, solo hay que dejar que transcurra una semana desde que la publicaste, que fue el día 27 de este mes. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:13 29 jul 2015 (UTC)